A New Beginning
by Rose227
Summary: One year after the series finale, everyone comes back to Capeside and somebody gets married.


Joey Potter is nervously wringing her fingers in the passenger seat of a car.

"Joe, stop fidgeting, you're going to make _me_ nervous." Pacey looks over at her from the driver's seat.

"And how _are_ you so calm, Pacey? This is a big deal!"

"It is. But it's a _happy_ big deal." He says with a huge grin.

"I agree, but do you have any idea how mad Bessie is going to be? She's going to kill us, Pace! Not to mention your brother, Jack, Dawson…."

"Maybe, but what can we do about it now? It happened and I for one do not regret it for a second. Do you?" He looks over with a worried expression.

"Of course not. It was _only _the best weekend of my life."

His huge grin returns as one forms on her face as well.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. We'll tell everyone, they will want to kill us, and we'll move on."

"If I only I had your confidence, Pace."

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will. Now, we're almost there so just take a deep breath and relax. It will be over before you know it."

"I guess you're right. We'll just tell them and everything will be fine. I mean Bessie _has_ always loved you." She moves over next to Pacey, grabs his arm and puts her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure she is going to love you even more now that you're my husband."

**Dawson's House In California**

It's early morning and Dawson is just waking up. He rolls over to wake the person lying next to him.

"It's time to get up."

"What time is it?" She asks groggily as she rubs her eyes.

"It's 8:00. We need to start getting ready if we are going to make our flight." He sits up, puts his feet on the floor and begins taking off his socks while she remains lying down.

"Ugh, do we have to go?"

"Yes, we do." He stands and walks over to the dresser.

She begrudgingly sits up. "Dawson, maybe this isn't the best time for us to go away. We are both _really_ busy right now and it might be better to wait for a more convenient time. So much is going on and I for one do not want you to get behind. You have a lot riding on your projects and…."

Dawson walks back over to the bed and sits down facing her. "Andie, you're rambling. Which by the way is very cute. But its not going to get you out of going to Capeside."

"It's just been so long since I've seen everybody and… I guess I'm a little nervous."

"I know, but everything is going to be fine. Everybody loves you and they are going to love us together." He kisses her softly on the lips.

She breaks away. "Is it too late to tell them on the phone?"

"Yes, now come on let's go." He pulls her up out of the bed.

**Potter Bed and Breakfast**

"Bessie! We're here!" Joey shouts as she and Pacey walk through the door loaded down with luggage.

Bessie runs up to the door to greet them.

"Joey, Pacey I'm so glad you're here!" She hugs them both. "Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home." She grabs Joey's bags and sets them down. "Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"No, we're fine, thank you though." Pacey sets his load down in the bedroom.

"Do you want to sit down? Or, do you want to unpack? Or you do you need to go the restaurant, Pacey?"

"Whoa, slow down, Bess." Joey smiles at her sister's quirky personality.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited you're here." She gives Joey another hug. "Why don't you guys get settled first and then we'll catch up."

"Thanks, Bess. See you later." Pacey smiles and then pulls Joey into her old room and shuts the door as Bessie just rolls her eyes.

"Pacey! What are you doing?"

"This" He pulls her in his arms and starts to kiss her passionately, then pulls away and smiles. "Are we going to tell her?" He whispers.

"Not now!" She whispers back. She walks over, sits on the bed, and begins talking in a more normal voice. "Now, is not the time, Pace. We have to ease into this."

"Well, we're going to have to tell her before tonight unless you want to wait to tell everybody else the news…." He sits down on the bed next to her.

"No, I don't." She thinks for a moment. "Why don't I tell her while you're looking in on the restaurant? It might be better coming from me anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there? I don't mind."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but tonight we're telling everyone together."

"Of course." He gives her a quick kiss.

She opens her eyes. "Hey, Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to go right this second, do you?" She asks with a mischievous grin.

"Not a chance." He smiles and starts kissing her as he lays her down on the bed.

**A Daycare Center**

Jack walks into the building and heads towards an open classroom.

A teacher walks up to the door to meet him. "Mr. McPhee, hi. Amy is right over there." Just as she says that a 2-year-old Amy notices Jack at the door and runs over to him.

"Hey, sweetie." He picks her up. "Are you ready to go home?" She nods.

"Here's all of her things," the young teacher says as she hands him a bag. "I'm glad I caught you actually. I wanted to see if I could set up a meeting with you and your wife."

"Is something wrong?" Jack looks stunned and not quite sure what to say.

"No, not at all. I just like to get to know all the new parents."

"Well, uh…" He nervously runs his hand through his hair. "Her mother passed away."

"Oh, my I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, its okay. It was about a year ago. My friend's mom has been watching Amy until now but I decided to give this a try for a while. I didn't want Amy to become a burden on her."

"I understand. So, then you are a single parent? I'm so sorry. That must be very hard on you."

Jack hesitates before speaking. "Yes, its very hard."

"Well, we'll talk next week then about the two of us meeting if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you. Let's go, Amy." He walks out of the room.

**Dawson's House**

Dawson walks into his childhood home, shuts the door and looks around with nostalgia.

"Dawson, you're here!" Gale runs into the room.

"Mom." They hug warmly. Lily and Gale's husband walk into the room behind them.

"Dawson!" Lily runs over to him.

"Hey, Lily. You look different every time I see you." He bends down to hug her.

"Good to see you again, Dawson," says Gale's husband.

"It's good to see you too." Dawson stands up and they shake hands enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Gale hugs him again and then looks confused. "I thought you were bringing someone with you?"

"I did. She's outside."

"Why is she outside? Bring her in."

Dawson hesitates. "Okay." He opens the door and motions for Andie to come in. "Guys I want you to meet someone very special to me." He grabs Andie's hand and leads her through the door.

Andie smiles nervously at everyone. "Hi."

They all stare at her in shock.

"It's nice to see you all again." Andie speaks again in an effort to break the awkward silence in the room

"Oh, Andie I am so sorry. We don't mean to be rude. We're just so surprised and confused. Its nice to see you." Gale pulls her into a hug. "So, you two are dating now?"

"Yeah, so what do you think?" Dawson asks hoping for a good answer.

"Is it serious?"

"Okay, totally inappropriate and embarrassing question, but…. yes it is." He looks over at Andie and smiles.

A huge smile forms on Gale's face. "Dawson! This is wonderful!"

"Really?" Asks Andie.

"Of course! How could I not be happy?"

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Mom."

"Did you think I would be upset?" Asks Gale. She looks at Dawson inquisitively.

"Well, things weren't so smooth when I brought Jen home." They both laugh.

"Wait, you brought Jen home with you? When was this?" Asks Andie.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you all about it over coffee." Gale puts her arm around Andie and they walk further into the house laughing.

**The Potter Bed and Breakfast**

Joey walks out of her room and shuts the door. She sees Bessie cleaning up the house.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"Hey, Joe. No, I'm just finishing up actually."

"Where's Alexander?"

"Oh, he gets home from summer camp on Sunday. He was so upset that he had to miss you, today."

"I know. I miss him." She stands awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Is there something on your mind, Joe?"

"Huh? Uh, well…" Just then Pacey walks out of the bedroom dressed up to go to the restaurant.

"I'm leaving, Joe." He walks over and wraps his arms around her.

"Okay, bye sweetie. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye." He kisses her on the cheek and then whispers in her ear. "It's going to be okay."

She smiles at him and kisses him. "Bye." Pacey walks out the door.

Joey walks over and sits on the couch. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Bessie walks over and sits down next to her. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how Pacey and I went away for the weekend a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"We went to this beautiful place up in Maine. You should have seen it, Bess. Everything was perfect. We had the time of our lives and..."

"And what?"

"Pacey and I…."

"Pacey and you…?"

"We, uh…"

"You got engaged! Oh, Joey I knew something was different about you two! But where's the ring?" She grabs Joey's hands in excitement.

"We didn't exactly get engaged."

"Well, what exactly did you do?"

"We got married."

Bessie stares at her in shock. "What? You got married!?"

"Yes." She smiles hoping that Bessie will react positively.

"How did this happen?

"We were having an amazing time, Bess. Then we saw this cute little chapel up on a hill and we just decided to do it. It was really romantic and crazy, I know. I don't even have a ring yet."

"Oh, well I'm glad it was so romantic." Bessie gets up and walks away.

"Bessie!" Joey follows her outside onto the porch. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." She says calmly while looking off into the distance.

"Yes, you are and that's okay. I understand."

Bessie turns around and looks at Joey. "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed."

"I'm sorry." She hangs her head.

"You know, I never got a big wedding. Bodie and I have always had an unconventional relationship so I dealt with the fact that it would probably never happen. But I always thought that things would be different for you, that you would meet a great guy, which you did, and you would have this amazing wedding. And I would be so proud."

"Bessie, I'm sorry. I should have thought about you before we did this. I just wasn't thinking, at all, and I'm so sorry. How can I make this up to you?"

Bessie turns back around. "You don't have to make it up to me, Joe. I know I'm being kind of hard on you. It's your life, not mine."

Joey grabs her and turns her around to face her. "But you're a _part_ of my life, Bess. Its just that I love Pacey so much, I guess I let that cloud my head a bit."

"Well, I can't fault you for that, can I?"

"So, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Well, why didn't you both tell me together? Do you think you made the wrong choice?"

"No, not at all. I wanted to tell you alone because I wasn't sure how you would react. But I know I made the right decision, even though I should have talked to you first."

Bessie sighs. "I just wanted to see you in a wedding dress and maybe even be a bridesmaid. Is that a crime?"

"No, and you would be more than a bridesmaid! You would be my maid of honor."

"Really?" Bessie smiles and looks like she might cry.

"Yes, now come here." She pulls Bessie into a hug.

Bessie pulls away. "So, my little sister is married, huh?"

"Yep."

"To Pacey."

"Yes, is that a problem?" Joey asks with a smile.

"No, of course not. You know I love Pacey. And I see how happy you are when he is around."

"I am so happy, Bess." Joey has a goofy grin on her face and Bessie hugs her again.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I just wish I could have been there."

"I know, me too."

Bessie smiles suddenly and looks at her with a funny expression. "You know, maybe there is a way you can make this up to me."

"How?"

"We can have a real wedding for you and Pacey next Saturday!"

"What?! Bessie that's a week from tomorrow!"

"I know it's perfect. Everyone is already in town and I'll plan everything. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Bessie, your crazy!"

"No, come on. It will be great! You know everyone would have wanted to be at the wedding."

"I don't know. What am I going to wear? How would we pull this off?"

"We'll go shopping for dresses tomorrow. I'll call all the guests. I'll get the flowers. I'm sure Gayle wouldn't mind having it in her backyard. It will be something really simple. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you owe me. Plus, even though you won't admit it, part of you is dying to do this."

"Well… I'll have to talk to Pacey to make sure but I guess it will be okay."

"Oh, thank you Joey! You won't regret it! I'm so excited! Oh my gosh I have so much to do!" She starts running around like a crazy person.

"Okay, but don't invite anyone yet. You're the only one who knows."

"I won't. Just tell them tonight. We don't have much time."

"Yes maam."

"Thank you Joey." Bessie gives her a hug and runs off to make plans.

**The Icehouse**

Jack and Doug are walking up to the Icehouse.

"So, everything went fine with Amy?"

"Yeah, she did great. When I walked in she was playing with a couple of other kids."

"Did the teacher say anything?"

"Uh, like what?" He asks with guilt in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm just asking."

"No, she didn't say anything." Jack smiles even though he feels awful for lying.

They open the door and walk in. Pacey sees them from the bar and comes over.

"Hey, Doug, Jack. It's so good to see you!" He hugs them both.

"It's good to see you too little brother. We've missed seeing you around. Have you officially left Capeside?"

"It's complicated. I come and check in on the restaurant as much as I can so I can't ever really leave this place. It has a hold on me."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Where's Amy?"

"Not quite her environment. She's at Gale's."

"Aw, well I'll have to come see her later. I'm sure she has grown like a foot since the last time I saw her."

"It's amazing how fast they grow up." Doug looks at Jack who has been quiet the whole time.

Pacey notices the awkwardness but continues on. "I reserved the big table in the back for everyone if you want to go sit down. I've got to take care of a few things before I come join you."

"Alright, see you in a few." Jack and Doug walk back to the table.

**Dawson and Andie are walking up to the restaurant.**

"Well, 3 down 4 to go."

"See, it wasn't so bad telling my family, now was it?"

She smiles, "No, it was great. They were so accepting."

"Of course, because you're wonderful and they all know that." He pulls her into his arms.

"So, you're serious about me, huh?" She asks with a mischievous grin.

"I'm sorry about that. My mom can be so lame."

"I didn't think it was lame. I thought it was sweet."

"I just don't like when she puts me on the spot. I didn't know what to say."

"Oh." Andie looks down disappointed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that…I…."

"Look, forget about it Dawson. Let's just concentrate on the matter at hand." She leans in to kiss him.

He turns away. "We should go in. Everybody is probably wondering where we are."

"Sure." She says with a hurt look on her face.

They walk in and Jack spots them from the back and proceeds to wave them over.

"Andie! When did you get in?" Jack and Andie embrace. "I thought you were going to call me when your flight landed."

"Well, you know Dawson and I flew in together since we were both in LA and I just got caught up hanging out with his family. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. Hey, man!" Jack hugs Dawson.

"Hey! Hey, Doug." They are all greeting each other as Joey walks up.

"Hey, guys. Room for one more?"

"Joey! Hey!" They all hug Joey and talk excitably.

"It's so good to see you! Have a seat."

"I will. I'm just going to go say hey to Pacey really quick." She walks over to the bar and he spots her for the first time. His eyes light up and he runs around and hugs her. Everyone is watching them from the table.

"Wow, they look so happy together." Andie says with a hint of jealousy. "That must be nice having such a secure relationship." Dawson looks at her surprised.

"I thought you said you were seeing someone?" Jack asks and Andie and Dawson get uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Uhhh…"

Up at the bar, "So, how did it go? Is she mad?"

"She was disappointed at first but she's okay now."

"So, everything is fine then?"

"Uh huh." She says with an unconvincing smile.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Well…" She hesitates.

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"We're getting married next Saturday."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Bessie is planning a ceremony for us next Saturday and all of our friends and family will be there. Now let's go sit down." She starts pulling him towards the table in an effort to avoid the subject.

"Hold on, Joe. You're not getting off that easy." He pulls her back around to face him.

"Okay, I know its _really_ last minute and crazy…"

"Uh, yeah."

"But you didn't see her, Pace. She was so excited. I couldn't say no!"

"You _couldn't_ say no or you didn't _want_ to say no?"

"I don't know… maybe a little of both."

He sighs. "You know, it kind of takes away from the whole romantic elopement."

"I know but she just really wants to be a part of this."

"So, she was _really_ disappointed?"

"Yes."

"I guess this means I can't chicken out on telling my parents about us, huh?"

"So, you're okay with it then?"

"Yes, its okay."

"Thank you, Pacey." She smiles and gives him a huge hug. "This will be fun, I promise. Plus, I haven't seen you in a tux since Junior Prom and I must say you looked quite handsome"

"Hold on now, you said nothing about a tux."

"Pacey." She gives him the look.

"I'm just kidding, Joe. I'll wear a tux. And to be perfectly honest, I _am_ looking forward to seeing you in a wedding gown." He pulls her to him and kisses her."

"Hey, who said anything about a wedding gown?" Pacey gives her a look. "I'm just kidding." She kisses him sweetly on the lips. "So, you ready to go break the news?"

He grabs her hand. "Yep, let's go wife."

They walk hand in hand over to the table. "Hey! It's the restaurant owner himself!"

"Hey, Dawson. Andie! It's so good to see you guys!" Pacey hugs Andie and Dawson and they all sit down to talk.

"Dawson, how is the movie business?" Asks Pacey.

"It's great. I've got my first movie coming out this fall, which means I am incredibly busy juggling a television show _and_ a movie project, but I love it. I'm just thankful for the opportunity."

"I guess it doesn't leave much room for a social life, huh?"

Dawson tries not to look over at Andie and she hangs her head not quite sure what to say or do. "Not a lot of room but you deal with it. It seems like everyone in California is busy so you kind of bond over that fact."

"So, does that mean you're seeing someone, Dawson?" Joey asks with a smile, hoping her friend has finally found happiness. "I know it was something you were struggling to find time for in the past."

"Well, actually I _am_ seeing someone. She's been my stability this year and my rock when things have been crazy." Andie starts to smile slowly.

"That's great Dawson. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you"

"So, who is she?"

"Uhh… she…" Andie waits expectantly to see what he will say.

"Yeah, are we going to get to meet this rock of yours?" Jack asks.

"Uh… I think that could be arranged."

"Cool, good to hear it." Andie's smile fades and she looks down in disappointment. Jack stands up. "Um, if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to call Gale and check on Amy real quick."

"I'll go with you." Doug follows him.

"Oh, and I am being a horrible host." Pacey stands up as well. "Why don't I go get everyone some drinks? Is beer and wine, ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds great" Dawson answers for the group as Andie remains quiet.

"Alright, Joey can you help me?" They walk off together to the bar.

Dawson looks over at Andie. "Andie, I'm so sorry. I'm a complete mess."

"You're not ashamed of me are you?" She looks up at him with sad eyes.

"No, Andie of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." He looks down with shame.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _I'm_ the mess. I'm sitting here pressuring you and we haven't even been together that long and I knew this trip would change things. I don't want things to change. I'm fine with the way things were. Let's just go back to that. And we don't have to tell people though I probably should tell Jack…"

"Andie, you're rambling again."

"I know. I'm sorry. That's me, Andie, the rambler. Maybe I should just go." She stands up in frustration.

"No, Andie wait." He grabs her hand as she walks by and pulls her back down in the chair beside him. "I love when you ramble and I don't want you to leave. I'm glad that we came on this trip because it made me realize that I've been taking you for granted. I don't want our relationship to be a secret. You deserve more than that."

"But, Dawson I know this is new and kind of strange, I mean you and me getting together after all this time…"

"It is strange but you've always been there for me. Now is no different. I don't even want to think about what this year would have been like without you."

"Really?" She asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Really. I'm falling for you, Andie. And its scary but it's a good scary."

"Aw, Dawson… I feel the same way." Dawson leans over and kisses her not noticing the crowd gathering around them.

"What in the world?" Jack asks with a stunned look on his face.

They pull away suddenly. "Oh my gosh, Jack I didn't know you were back, or you, Pacey, Joey, Doug. Hey."

"Hey, Andie. What's going on?" Pacey asks with a devilish grin on his face.

Dawson stands up. "Uh, well. You asked about meeting the person I was seeing so here she is."

"Oh my gosh." Joey stares in shock.

"Uh, this can't possibly be the person you have been talking about all year, Andie. Cuz you would have told me it was Dawson, right? I'm your brother."

"I'm sorry, Jack." She runs over to him and grabs his arm. "I didn't know what to say. I was nervous. I thought you guys might freak out. Its me and Dawson!"

"Clearly." Pacey says still smiling. He loves the hilariousness of the situation. "I don't know about you guys but I for one think this is great."

"You do?" Dawson asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah!"

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? Congratulations, Dawson. You've got yourself a good girl." He hugs him.

"Thanks."

"Of course we're happy for you, Andie. It was a little shocking at first but…. it's great! Congratulations!" Joey hugs Andie and turns to face Dawson. "I'm so glad you have found someone who makes you happy." She hugs him but then pulls back with a questioning look. "Wait this isn't like a free sex agreement is it?"

"No, I think you're mistaking me for Pacey over there."

Pacey pulls away from his hug with Andie. "Hey! I resent that. I never had sex with Jen."

"What! You had a sex agreement with Jen?! How come you guys never told me anything?" Andie asks.

"Trust me. You're better off." Says Joey.

"I guess. So, Jack what about you? Can you forgive me for not telling you?"

Jack hesitates but then smiles. "Of course I can. Come here, sis." He hugs her. "If you're happy, I'm happy. But no more secrets, got it?"

"I promise." They hug and then Doug gives his congratulations as well while Jack walks over to Dawson.

" So, are you going to kill me now?"

"Not unless you hurt her, then…" He says with a smile.

"I won't." They hug.

"What is it with you guys and my sister?"

"Hey, she's a great girl."

"I can handle that. But I don't think I can handle anymore secrets tonight, you hear that everyone?"

Joey and Pacey steal a quick glance, not sure what to say.

"Uh, that might be a problem." Pacey says hesitantly.

"Oh no, what now?" Says Jack as they all sit back down at the table.

"Well, this is not exactly how we wanted to tell you, but…" Pacey looks over at Joey with a huge grin and puts his arm around her. "We have an announcement to make." Everybody is staring not quite sure what to expect.

"Joey, are you pregnant?" Andie asks excitably causing Jack to spit his drink out.

"Uh, what? Who's pregnant?"

"Nobody's pregnant…. Joey and I are married."

"What?! Are you kidding?" Andie asks with total shock as Jack chokes on his drink again and everyone else just looks on.

"No, we got married two weeks ago. Actually two weeks ago tomorrow. We were in Maine and we had an impulse and we went with it." Joey smiled nervously.

"Oh my gosh." Dawson doesn't know what to say.

"We know its kind of crazy but we're so happy."

"Wow." Doug says as they all continue staring in amazement.

"Come on, say something else here guys." Pacey pleads.

"I just always imagined being at the wedding." Says Doug.

"Me too." The rest all agree.

"I know. We're sorry that you couldn't be there too but I know it was the right decision. I love Pacey and I wanted to be married to him right then and there. I couldn't wait." She looks over at him with a big smile.

"I love you too, Joe." They kiss.

"Okay, we get the point." Jack says with disgust at their public display of affection.

"Sorry. So what do you say? Are you happy for us?"

"Of course we are. Congratulations." Doug walks over to Pacey and gives him a hug.

"We are definitely happy." Dawson gives Joey a hug as the others are hugging Pacey and talking. "I can't believe you're married, Joe. Everything is changing."

"I know. But I couldn't be happier. And it just makes it even sweeter to know that you're happy too."

"Its really too bad that we couldn't be there though." Says Jack.

"Well, speaking of that… we're actually having a ceremony next Saturday. Bessie couldn't help herself."

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Andie exclaims.

"So, Doug would you be my best man?" He puts his arm on Doug's shoulder

"Of course, Pacey."

"And Jack, Dawson will you be my groomsmen?"

"You know it."

"And Andie I would love it if you would be a bridesmaid."

"Definitely. I would be honored."

**Jack's House**

Jack is sitting on the couch staring at Amy while she plays on the floor. He looks like he is upset and deep in thought. Doug walks in.

"Hey, Jack. Hey, Amy. How are you sweet girl?" He bends down and kisses her on the cheek and walks over to the couch and sits down. Jack is dead silent. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was thinking about something, I guess."

"What about?"

"Oh, I don't know." He says not too convincingly.

"Jack, if there is something wrong you can tell me."

"I know that."

"Well?"

"There's nothing wrong." Jack answers somewhat defensively.

"Jack, come on. You've been acting really weird lately and up till now I've given you your space but I'm starting to get worried that whatever it is your thinking about affects me too."

"Maybe it doesn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I just think that whenever you hear what I have to say…. Well, I don't think you'll be happy."

"Well, whatever it is we need to talk about it."

"I know…"Jack puts his head into his hands. "Look, I've been doing a lot of thinking and…. I think Amy and I need…. Well, I think we need to move."

"Move? Jack what are you talking about?"

"I know you said it doesn't matter where we live, that we could stay here in Capeside and Amy would be okay, but I don't think that's true."

"Why, did something happen? Did something happen at the daycare?"

"No! Well, it has something to do with that but nothing happened."

"Well, something must have to make you so upset."

"Taking Amy to Gale's was one thing but we can't do that for the rest of our lives."

"Right. And that's why she's in the daycare."

"Doug, they asked to have a meeting with me and my wife."

"And what did you say?"

"I said she had passed away."

"You're wife passed away?"

"She thinks I'm a single parent."

"Oh, I see." He looks down with a hurt expression. "Is that what you want? Do you want to be a single parent? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No! That's not it at all. I'm just saying I can't do this here! I can't stay in Capeside!" He stands up in anger and frustration.

"Why, Jack?! You're not telling me why!"

"Because if I stay here, I'm breaking my promise to Jen."

"What promise, Jack?"

"She made me promise that Amy would belong."

"She belongs to us." He stands up next to Jack.

"I know, but you don't understand what it's like growing up different. I don't want that for her and I know that Jen doesn't either."

"I don't understand what its like?"

"You just came out Doug. Its not the same."

"Oh, so we're back to that again? Living in mortal terror that you're gay is a normal childhood?"

"You know what I mean. And that's not the point."

"So, what is the point, Jack? Is this about Jen or is this about you?"

"Doug! You're not listening to me! This isn't about me. This is about Jen and Amy and what's best. Can't you see that?"

"So, I guess it's not up for discussion. You've already made up your mind."

"I'm sorry, Doug. Please try to understand. I'm not trying to hurt you. I want you to come with me but if you can't come, I still have to leave. I'm sorry." Jack sits back down on the couch.

"So, where are you going?"

"New York."

"I see."

"Even though Jen is gone… I still love her. I love her so much and I have to do this for her." Tears are coming to his eyes as he speaks.

Doug sits down beside him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't listening to you, that I haven't been more understanding." He hugs Jack tightly.

"So, you understand now?" Jack pulls back.

"No, but I want to and I will. I'm here for you. You know that."

"So, does this mean you're coming with me?"

"I don't know…. I don't know."

**Outside-Downtown Capeside**

Joey and Pacey walk up the street to find Dawson and Andie kissing.

"Okay, that's still kind of weird." Pacey says with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry. It's still kind of weird to us too." Andie smiles at Dawson

"Does anyone else find it strange that our exes are with our current partner's ex?" Joey asks.

"I try not to think about how incestuous our little group is." Dawson says also with a disgusted look.

"It's even more incestuous than I knew apparently." Andie says while smiling at Pacey.

"What can I say? I am a ladies man, you know?"

"Excuse me?" Joey shoots him a look.

"Well, uh… that was before of course. Now, I am a one woman man."

"That's better."

"So, are we ready to go?" Dawson asks

"We're just waiting for Jack and Doug. Bessie is going to meet us there."

"Oh, they're not coming. They said something came up and they would come get their tuxes at another time." Andie says

"Alright, well let's go then. Be good boys. I don't want to see any tuxes with Hawaiian shirts underneath."

"She knows me too well." Pacey and Dawson head towards the tux shop while Joey and Andie walk inside the bridal shop.

**Jack's House**

Jack is sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper spread out in front of him. He picks up the phone and dials while Amy plays next to him on the floor.

"Yes, I'm calling about the loft you have advertised in the paper…. So, it's still available?…. How much is the rent?…. That's perfect…. I'll see you next week…. Thank you." Jack smiles as he hangs up the phone but then it quickly fades. He looks at Amy. "I hope I'm doing the right thing, Jen. I hope this is what you want."

**Tux Shop**

Pacey and Dawson are standing next to each other, facing the mirror as they try on their tuxes.

"So, I can't get over the fact that you're married, Pacey."

"I know, who'd have thought I'd take the plunge first, huh?"

"Uh, me."

"What?"

"You always had more serious relationships than I did." Pacey gives Dawson a questioning look. "Okay, so there were times when you were a bit more promiscuous than me but when you were trying to have serious relationships they always worked better than mine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dawson. I mean, what about now? I don't think Andie knows anything _but_ serious relationships."

"Well, this is the first one that has actually worked."

"Well, I hope it continues to work because you couldn't find anyone better."

"Thanks. And you…you've got a great girl. She's crazy about you."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Pacey… I'm sorry I tried to get in your way all those years…"

"Dawson, that's water under the bridge. You don't have to say anything."

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure you know how much our friendship means to me."

"I do." Pacey puts his hand on Dawson's shoulder. "You know, it is kind of humorous though if you think about it."

"What is?"

"We almost threw away our friendship because I went out with your first love, and now here you are with mine."

"So, I guess I deserve your wrath now?"

"Nah, I saw it coming."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Joey and I bonded over ballroom dancing and you and Andie bonded over drunken blues singing." He smiles at Dawson.

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, I think everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"Me too."

**Bridal Shop**

"Joey come out already! We want to see the dress!" Bessie and Andie are waiting impatiently outside a dressing room dressed in red bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay, how do I look?" Joey timidly walks out to meet them.

"Joey, you look amazing!" Bessie pulls her over to a huge three-sided mirror. "See for yourself."

"I don't know." She makes a disgusted look in the mirror.

"Joey, when are you just going to accept the fact that you're beautiful?"

"She's right, Joey. You look gorgeous."

"You think?"

"Yes!" Bessie and Andie say adamantly in unison.

"Hmmm…. maybe you're right."

"Finally the eternal pessimist sees her true beauty."

"Will I ever live down that reputation? I have never been more optimistic about my future, thank you very much."

"Maybe Pacey is starting to rub off on you."

"Or maybe he just makes me happy." She smiles brightly into the mirror.

"This dress is going to knock his socks off."

"Thank you." Joey hugs Bessie and Andie.

**Jack's House**

Doug walks in to find Jack packing.

"So, you've started packing already?"

"Yep."

"Need any help."

"If you want. Don't you have some packing of your own to do though?"

"Jack…"

"Look, Doug there's no pressure here."

"I know. I just…I can't do this right now. I can't leave Capeside."

Jack looks disappointed but quickly hides it. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. You've lived here your whole life. New York is a big change. Being a police officer there is totally different from being one here."

"So, that's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Look, Doug I want you to go. You know that but I have to be totally unselfish here. I have to stop thinking of myself and thinking of Amy. She is my first priority now."

"I know, but there has got to be something we can do. It doesn't have to be this hard."

"Somehow it does though. I never thought things would go this way but I can't regret it. I love Amy too much. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Neither can I."

"Then what's the problem, Doug?"

"I don't know. I just need time."

"Fine. But we can't wait forever." Jack walks out of the room leaving Doug with tears in his eyes.

**Back Outside-Downtown Capeside**

"So, how did it go?" Pacey and Dawson walk up to meet Joey, Andie, and Bessie.

"Great! I got an amazing dress!"

"Can I see it?"

"No, you have to wait till our wedding day!" Joey playfully slaps Pacey on the arm.

"But we're already married which is only one of the many things untraditional about this whole affair."

"Which is precisely why I want to hold on to the one tradition we have left to uphold. You can wait."

"Alright fine."

"What about you? How does he look Dawson? Will I approve?"

"Definitely. He is going to look great. The Hawaiian shirts match perfectly."

"Dawson!" Andie goes up and wraps her arms around Dawson's waist.

"I'm just kidding."

"Well, Joe we have a lot to do. We better finish up the rest of our errands." Bessie implores.

"I know. Pacey are you going to the Icehouse?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you there later." She gives him a quick kiss.

"I'll come with you, Joey." Andie walks over to leave with Joey and Bessie.

"See you guys later."

"Be careful ladies."

"We will." The girls walk off and Pacey turns to Dawson.

"Okay, now on to plan B."

"Plan B? What are you talking about?"

"I need you're help on something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've got one hour to purchase an engagement ring and a wedding band before I have to be at the Icehouse so as not to make Joey suspicious."

"Okay… but why is that a secret? Most brides expect a ring."

"Well, there's one more thing I've got to do."

"What?"

"You'll see."

**Gale's Home**

"I can't believe your leaving!" Gale and Jack are sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I know. It's a very last minute decision but it feels right."

"Have you told everyone else?"

"No. But I'm going to right after I leave here."

"Well, what made you decide this?"

"Jen."

"Jen?"

"Yeah. She had so many dreams for Amy and… I want to make sure they come true."

"Ah… I see. I know it's been hard for you, Jack. Not having her around, feeling insecure about if you are doing the right thing. Wondering if Jen would approve."

"You're telling me. I mean that's what I'm trying to do, to do what she would do. And I think this is what she would have wanted."

"Well, I think you more than anyone would know Jen's heart."

"Thank you. That means a lot." He reaches out and puts his hand on hers. "Look, Gale I want to thank you for all your help with Amy. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Oh, it's no problem, honey. It's a nice reminder of Jen. Sometimes it's almost like she never left."

"I know what you mean."

"We're going to miss having you around though."

"I'm going to miss being here."

"I expect a lot of visits, you here me? That goes for you too, Amy." She turns to face her as she plays on the floor.

"We will."

"And if you ever need my help you know where to find me."

"Definitely. Thank you, Gale."

**The Icehouse**

Pacey and Dawson run through the door as fast as they can. Pacey goes behind the bar and Dawson sits down at one of the tables. Jack walks in shortly after.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"Well, Dawson is over there in the corner working on his laptop. Joey and Andie are out shopping for the wedding but they should be here any minute now." He is still short of breath.

"Cool. Are you okay? You're breathing kind of heavy."

"Me? I'm fine. But if anyone asks, I've been here all afternoon, got it?"

"Uh, sure."

"So, what about you? Can I get you something?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to talk to everyone."

"Well, speak of the devil… Joey, Andie you're here just in time."

"Just in time for what?"

"Jack wants to talk to us."

"About what?"

"Uh, well lets get Dawson over here. Dawson!" Jack waves him over.

Dawson walks over. "Hey, what's up?"

"I've got something to tell you all."

"Okay, we're all ears."

"Alright, um… I'm leaving after the wedding."

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Andie looks at him with confusion.

"I'm moving to New York. I already turned in my resignation at the school."

"Well, Jack that's great if this is what you really want to do." Joey puts her hand on his shoulder.

"How long have you been considering this?" Andie asks with concern.

"Not very long. I know its what I want to do though. I mean, part of me wants to stay here but I kind of always imagined living there and I think it will be better for Amy. Its what Jen would have wanted."

"Then we support your decision." Dawson said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess Doug is moving too then." Pacey said from behind the bar.

"Uh, no."

"What?"

"He decided not to come."

"I don't understand. You and Amy are his whole life."

"I know. I wanted him to come but I have to respect his decision." Pacey just stares not sure what to think. "Well, I have a lot of packing to do. I just wanted you guys to know what's up."

"Thanks for letting us know. We love you." Joey gives him a hug first and everyone follows suit before he walks out the door.

Dawson looks at Pacey. "I'm not surprised that Jack is moving but I never would have expected Doug not to go."

"I know." Pacey says staring off into the distance.

**Doug's House**

Doug is sitting on the bed staring at an open suitcase. He quickly gets up and starts frantically throwing his clothes into the suitcase but suddenly stops. He ponders his situation and slowly sits back down on the bed with a shirt in his hand and begins to cry.

"I can't do this…. I just can't do this." He puts his head in hands.

**Outside of the Potter Bed & Breakfast- Sunday Night**

Pacey is sitting on the top step of the porch with Joey in between his legs.

"Its so beautiful tonight." Joey says looking up at the sky.

"Uh huh." Pacey says somewhat distracted.

"Sometimes I really think I could live here, maybe start writing again. What do you think? …. Pace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Earth to Pacey."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joe. What did you say?"

"Nothing really. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About Jack and Doug?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that Doug would let Jack and Amy go. They're his family."

"Maybe Jack didn't want him to go. Maybe they had a fight."

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

Just then Doug begins walking up to them. Joey stands up. "I think I'm going to go inside."

"What?" He looks over and sees Doug coming and stands up to meet him. "Okay."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you a second, Pacey?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

"No thanks. I'll stand."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up. I know I've been kind of busy lately and you're getting married soon! Well, sort of." He tries to fake a smile.

"That's not why you came."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about Jack moving to New York."

"Oh"

"Why aren't you going? Why are you letting them walk away?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"Doug, I'm your brother. I care about you."

"But, I don't need this right now. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not getting on to you Doug. I just want to understand and be there for you. This must be incredibly hard."

"How would you know?"

"I know what its like to have a family. And I sure as heck know I wouldn't just let them walk away for no reason. Not in a million years."

"Well, your family is not the same as mine so you wouldn't understand."

"Is that it? You don't think Jack wants you to be a part of his life? Doug, they are your family no matter how you look at it. Love makes a family, not blood or marriage."

"I know that."

"Then what's the problem? Leaving Capeside? Surely you are not that attached to it, Doug."

"Why not? I've been here my whole life."

"So have I. But I would move to Timbuktu in a heartbeat with Joey if that was what she wanted."

"Really? You think its that easy?"

"Yes! And I know you would too. So, what is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Pacey."

"Try me."

"Nobody understands." Doug sits down on the porch with tears in his eyes.

"Understands what, Doug? Just tell me." He sits down beside him.

"Pacey, things have finally gotten normal around here. Everyone accepts me and now he just expects me to go to another city where I have to come out all over again!"

"Doug, I know that was hard for you but things are different in New York. Its not like Capeside."

"You're right its not because Capeside knows about me, Jack, and Amy, but New York doesn't."

"But if Capeside can accept you for who you are then New York definitely can."

"But the people here know _me_. They know Doug the person not just Doug the gay guy. In New York I'll just be gay and nothing else."

"Not if you let them get to _know _Doug the person. You have so much to offer! Why can't you see that? Maybe our family life has taught us we're worthless but it's not true. I finally know that and now you need to know it too."

"I'm just scared!"

"I know. But you have no reason to be."

"You can't tell me I have no reason to feel the way I feel."

"That's not what I meant. I respect your feelings. But I am just telling you when you have someone that cares about you by your side it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters are the people that love you and support you. And those people will be here for you whenever you need them."

"I know, but why does it have to be so hard?"

"I don't know. Life's hard. But when you're with someone you love its not too much to bear and it never will be."

"I know! I just don't know if I am strong enough. Jack doesn't need someone like me bringing him down."

"That's not how it would be. Jack just needs support and I know you can give it to him."

"Can I?"

"Yes you can. This will get easier with time, Doug."

"Maybe."

"It will. It can't be any harder to go to New York than it is to be apart."

"You're right. I know you're right. Living apart from Jack and Amy, now that… that would be too hard to bear." Doug sighs and finally smiles for the first time in the conversation. "Thank you, Pacey. I don't know why I keep letting my fear get the best of me. You think I would have learned by now."

"It's the Witter way. Now, come here." Pacey gives Doug a hug.

"Do you think it's too late?" Doug stands up abruptly.

"Never."

"Well, then I've gotta go! I have a lot of packing to do." They smile at each other

"Good luck… Oh, and Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations. You have yourself a great family."

"Thanks." He smiles and walks off.

**Monday Morning at the Potter Bed and Breakfast**

Dawson and Andie walk up to the front porch to find Joey and Bessie talking.

"Hey Joey, Bessie."

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We thought we would offer our services for any last minute wedding tasks left undone."

"Aw, that's so sweet but uh Bessie here is like Superwoman so I don't know if there is anything left that needs to be done. What do you think, Bess?"

"Hmm… well a friend of mine is doing all the flowers and she is bringing them the morning of the wedding. Gayle offered to make the bridal cake and the groom's cake. The staff at the Icehouse has so graciously offered to cater the reception. All the guests have been informed. And the rehearsal is going to be Friday at 5:00pm followed by dinner at The Icehouse."

"Wow! Sounds like everything has been taken care of."

"But if you could come a couple hours early on Friday you could help us set up chairs and decorations for the ceremony."

"Of course. We'll be there."

Joey stands up and gives Andie a hug. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Well, at least not again."

"Ha, ha. Well, I'm glad that you will get to witness this one. I didn't realize how important it really was to me to have a ceremony with all of my friends and family. Now, I can't imagine it any other way.

**Doug's House**

Jack finds the front door unlocked and walks in.

"Doug!"

Doug comes out from the hallway and looks surprised but happy to see him. "Hey, Jack. I'm glad you came over."

"Yeah, well I realized if I'm leaving I probably should let you spend more time with Amy. I know she's really going to miss you."

"I appreciate that but Jack listen…"

"And I'll miss you too."

"Jack…"

"I didn't want to say that because my intention in coming over here was not to make you feel bad or guilty because I don't know how you feel about this whole thing but since you didn't want to come I kind of thought maybe…"

"Jack…"

"Wait, let me finish. I want to be with you and I want us to be a family but if you aren't sure or you aren't ready then I understand. We'll just see how things go…"

"Jack!"

"That's all I have to say so…."

"Jack, could you just shut-up for a minute and let me talk? I don't feel guilty or upset."

"You don't?"

"No because… I'm coming with you."

"You're what?"

"I'm coming with you. I was in the middle of packing when you came over here in the hopes that you would still want me to go."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want that?"

"Because I've been so stupid about the whole thing."

"Doug…"

"No, really. I don't know why I have to make everything so complicated but this is still all so new to me and I know I'm going to have to stop using that excuse…"

"It's not an excuse, Doug. Its how you feel and I respect that and I understand. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you what I was thinking and I should have given you more time."

"Don't apologize. You're doing what you think is best for Amy and I trust you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"It's okay. You said it and that's all that matters."

"I want us to be a family, Jack."

"We already are."

"So, we're going to New York!"

"Yeah." They smile and embrace.

**A Boat Dock**

Joey is walking down the dock looking around with confusion.

"Pacey?"

"It took you long enough." He pops out from beneath the deck of a boat.

"Pacey, what are you doing? She looks at him suspiciously.

"Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"The boat?"

"She's beautiful and expensive I'm sure. Who owns it?"

"You're looking at him."

"What?"

"But if you want me to take it back…"

"No! I mean, Pacey it's so nice! How did you…? It's so much better well not better but bigger than…"

"Than the True Love?"

"Well, nothing could ever be better than the True Love, but it's beautiful, Pacey."

"Well, I'm glad you think so because it's not just mine. It's ours."

"You didn't steal it from an old geezer did you? I really don't think I can white wash fences all summer."

"No, I didn't steal it. I've been saving for this ever since the demise of my last boat and the day is finally here."

"May I come aboard?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He grabs her hand, pulls her aboard, instantly puts his arms around her and begins kissing her.

After awhile she pulls back with his arms still around her. "This is all so familiar somehow."

"Do you ever wish we could go back to those days?"

"I used to think so, but now… no."

"No?"

"Parts of it were amazing but I don't think I could go through the heartache again. Besides, who says we can't recreate those memories?"

"I like the way you think."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of the past though… do you remember when I asked a certain someone if the woman I love would come sailing with me if I ever found myself owning a boat again?"

"Yes I remember. And I believe she said you wouldn't have to ask. And you still don't, Pace. I'll go anywhere with you. I'll travel to the moon and back if you ask me to."

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you too." They begin to kiss passionately.

"Joey? There's something else I want to ask you."

"Anything."

"Will you marry me… again?" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring.

She smiles and covers her mouth with shock. "Aw, Pacey you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You deserve a real ring"

"It's beautiful."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course." He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her. She pulls back and looks down at the ring.

"Sorry, I couldn't get you something better. After buying the boat…"

"Pacey, it's perfect!"

"Well, not quite yet. Come on." He pulls her off the boat and starts leading her up the dock.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, but Pacey shouldn't you move the boat? You're docked in front of someone's home. We're going to get in trouble for trespassing."

"I don't think they'll mind."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because… this is _our_ house."

"What?!"

"Well, if you want it to be that is. Just say the word and all of this is ours. I already talked to the agent."

"Pacey! I don't know what to say. How did you do all this?"

"I know this is kind of unexpected but you did mention living here and…"

"You were listening to me?"

"Yeah. But even before you said it I was hoping it might be true. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and…"

"I know it's been hard for you living in New York and coming back here to look in on the restaurant."

"But, it's not just that. I've been thinking about the future and I don't want to raise a family in New York. I want our children to have the same experiences that we did. And don't say our childhood was bad because we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for Capeside."

"Are you kidding? I loved growing up here."

"Really?" He gives her a look of unbelief.

"I know you couldn't tell from my permanent scowl, as you liked to put it, but being away from here the past several years has really made me appreciate it so much more."

"What would you do here?"

"Whatever I want. As long as I am with you."

"Are you sure? You know I will do anything to make you happy."

"I _am_ happy. I'm with the man that I love more than I can even express. And… I want our children to find a love like that."

"So, you're saying…"

"I'm saying…we're home."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Pacey picks her up and spins her around. "I love you, Potter."

"That's Mrs. Witter to you." She smiles and kisses him. "I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Just when do you plan on having these children of ours?"

"In the future… right now I want you all to myself."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, you want to go look at our house Mrs. Witter?"

"I'd love to."

**Friday Night- Rehearsal Dinner At The Icehouse**

Everyone is sitting down eating dinner. Dawson stands up from his seat.

"If you don't mind, I would like to say something." Everyone quiets down and turns their attention to him. "I've had the distinct pleasure of watching these two grow up. Hating each other, fighting constantly, bickering back and forth, and looking back on it now, it all makes sense. You were made for each other and every obstacle or bump in the road that you experienced, including me (everyone laughs), was preparing you for this very moment. Everything has worked out just as it was always meant to. And I'm honored to be a part of this celebration. You are my best friends and I will always love you. Joey, Pacey, Congratulations. May your love grow deeper with each passing day."

Everyone applauds and Joey and Pacey look on with tears in their eyes. "Thank you, Dawson."

"I'd like to say something too." Dawson sits down and Andie stands up. "I think it is so perfect that the two of you are together because you both have the biggest hearts of anybody I know. Joey, you were always there for me when I needed you and you never once judged me or hated me even when you had every right to. And I've never seen someone love a man so unselfishly like you love Pacey. And that goes both ways because Pacey you are every cliché in the book. And I mean that in a good way. You are a prince charming, a knight in shining armor, and a faithful friend. You never gave up on me and I know now that you will never give up on the love that you and Joey share. You are destined for a life of happiness together and we are all so happy for you. I love you both."

"We love you too, Andie." She gives Joey and Pacey a hug as the applause dies down and then sits down as Jack stands up.

"I guess I'm next. I'm not very good at speeches so I'll make this short. Joey, you are my angel, the one who taught me not to be afraid of life. The one who encouraged me to be myself and to always follow my dreams. I don't know where I would be today without you in my life. And Pacey, your like a brother to me, which is something I really needed. I'm proud to be a part of your family. I love you both and I wish you all the happiness in the world.

"Thank you, Jack." Pacey stands up after the applause stops. "We are so blessed to have each and every one of you here with us to celebrate this momentous occasion. There were times I thought this day would never come but I always hoped and dreamed that one day this beautiful woman would be by my side. Now all of my dreams have come true. But I know, and we know that this would not be possible without all of your support. We cannot thank you enough for what you have done. We love you all.

Joey stands up and grabs Pacey's hand. "I would just like to add that I have always known in some way or another that I would end up with this amazing man by my side. But I was always so afraid to admit it and so afraid to live my life the way that I wanted to. Then each and every single person in this room and even some who are not with us today came along and gave me the strength that I needed to follow my heart. You say you don't know what you would have done without me but _I _don't know what I would have done without _you_. I am marrying the man that I love, again, and you're all here once again to give your support. I love you all so much. Thank you.

Pacey kisses Joey and everyone applauds.

**The Wedding Day-Potter Bed and Breakfast**

She awoke, at first unsure of what this day held for her. It didn't feel like any other day she had ever experienced. Intense anticipation welled up inside of her, and slowly her mind seeped back into reality, remembering that today was the day she had waited for. Today was her wedding day! Well, her second wedding day but this was so much different from before. All of her friends and family were waiting for her to walk down the aisle. It was the most surreal moment she had ever encountered; making it almost impossible for her mind to even grasp the arrival of the day and all that it would surely bring with it. Could one ever imagine the joy that was now upon her? Suddenly her mind became fixated on the tasks at hand. She would have to forget her inability to believe the day was actually here and get moving, for whether she believed it or not, the time was now.

She dressed just in time to answer the now knocking door.

"Today's the day! Can you believe it?"

"Not really, but speaking of that, I'm so glad you are here, Andie! I'm freaking out! I have so much to do!" She hated how she always seemed to lose control during stressful events.

"Joey, you forget who you are talking to. I have everything under complete control. Your entire day is planned out for you, so I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"Easier said than done, but thank you none the less. You are a Godsend."

"That's what bridesmaids do. And speaking of bridesmaids, look whom I found. She says she was your roommate?"

"Audrey! What are you doing here?" Audrey steps in the front door and Joey hugs her with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Do you actually think I would miss this day? I was already mad enough that I missed the first one! As soon as I heard I hightailed it out here to this boring little town of yours."

"Well, I am so glad you did. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Duh. Now let's go! It's not every day Pacey commits to one woman."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, bunny."

"So, this is the famous Audrey?"

"Oh. That's right you guys haven't met. Andie this is Audrey. Audrey, Andie."

"It's nice to meet you, Andie. Pacey told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course. So, what good things did he tell you about me?"

"Well…."

"Never mind." They all laugh.

"So, uh, where's Bessie?" Joey looked around suddenly realizing it was very quiet in the house.

"She's meeting us there."

"Okay, good. But before we go, is this not just slightly weird that my bridesmaids consist of my sister and Pacey's two ex-girlfriends?"

"Uh slightly, but let's not dwell on that too long, shall we? Let's go people!" Andie takes charge of the situation as usual.

"Hey, guys what am I going to do about a dress?" Audrey asks as they walk out the door.

**Dawson's Old Bedroom**

"Well little brother, the time is now."

"Yeah, I know. Why am I so nervous though? I'm already married."

"Because this makes it real."

"I guess so."

"Your patience has paid off. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Doug. I'm happy too which is nice to finally say."

"It's nice to finally hear," said Dawson as he strolled into the room, already wearing his tux.

"Hey man, you have no idea how much it means to have you here." They embrace.

"It means a lot to me too, Pacey. You deserve to be happy. And you deserve that happiness with Joey. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Well, thank you. I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will. So, are we ready to go here?"

"We're just waiting for Jack and then the time is here my friends. The time is here."

**Downstairs in the Girl's Dressing Room**

"Joey, you look amazing!" Audrey is staring at her with pride.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You wouldn't be here, that's for sure. I mean if we hadn't of messed things up with Pacey…"

"Audrey! Let's not go there. You do look great, Joey." Andie gives Audrey the eye.

"I'm so proud of you little sis. I wish mom could be here right now." Bessie says as she gives Joey a hug.

"Bessie, don't make me cry! Its bad enough that Dad's not here and I'm forced to walk down the aisle by myself."

"Well, I know he wishes he was here, as well."

Just then Gail walks into the room. "The guys are out there now, you should go line up."

"Okay, this not crying thing is going to be harder than I thought." Bessie grabs her hand and they all walk to the back door of the house to start making their way out.

"Andie, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Dawson."

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Of course." They walk out the door.

"You know, this could be us one day." Andie smiles and then they separate as they take their place up front.

Next came Jack and Audrey. As soon as they came into view Pacey was shocked to see her.

"Audrey!"

"Congratulations, Pacey." She hugged him and took her place next to Andie.

"Okay, Joey. That's my cue." Bessie gave Joey one last hug.

Joey took a deep breath. Soon it would be her turn, and there he would be, waiting for her, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. His love had never wavered, and that gave her faith that it never would.

All eyes turned her way as she slowly began her waltz down the aisle. But they all faded away when her gaze met his. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she saw his own tears begin to fall down his face. This was real.

The ceremony was a blur of words. She tried so desperately to pay attention but all she could think about was him and how her entire life was changing before her eyes. Before she knew it the minister was saying….

"Pacey, you may now kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as Pacey caressed her face and pulled her into a sweet, emotional kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter."

The words echoed through her head as they walked hand in hand down the aisle. They both were delirious with joy. It was over. But really, their life had only just begun. When they had left the crowd behind them, Pacey took her in his arms.

"Joey, I love you so much." He kissed her with all the passion that had built up from the anticipation of the day.

"I love you too, Pacey. I am so happy."

"So, do I really have to stop calling you Potter?"

"Aww, I would miss that."

"Alright, but just remember what your real name is now." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"How could I ever forget?"


End file.
